


~My Genie Wand~

by Zeratuf



Series: GeniE WanD [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, sex toy comes to life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratuf/pseuds/Zeratuf
Summary: What's greater than self-love? A.K.A you buy a vibrator and it ends up coming to life and doing what it says its gonna do. "Satisfy every craving with tireless thrusts, randy rotations, and thrilling vibrations whenever you want –– all in just one vibe!". How can you say no, when it comes to life as a cheeky, very experienced pink-haired seductress by the name of Eve.P.S Eve is Park Jimin





	~My Genie Wand~

**Author's Note:**

> An idea from the clip of Jimin smiling towards to the screen, on VLIVE after the 1st or 2nd muster in Busan. Please feel free to comment and leave kudos. I also suck at sex scenes and would love any critique. Enjoy!!

“Welcome to Genie Spot!”, an eager cashier greeted.

You simply confirmed their greeting, by weakly smiling. Before fully entering into the adult store, a different store associate had provided a bag for discreet shopping and a 20% black coupon card. You proceeded to walk into the store towards the novice vibrator section. Several types existed and decorated the black wall. You took time examining one after the other. “Greedy Girl G-Spot”, a strong black penis- like toy, however too strong for your personality. A small petite finger vibrator, in a cute casing, too weak for your cravings, called “Fingo Nubby Finger Vibrator” Another white and purple vibrator whose designed you did not agree with. However, your eyes began returning to four other choices. “Wet Wabbit Vibrator”, “Satisfyer Pro 2 – Next Generation Clitoral Vibrator”, “Pure Enrichment Peak Wand Massager”, “Eve’s First Thruster”, and “Black Magic 7”. Would Eenie mine mo, help choose, you thought. Suddenly before you could randomly choose, the “Eve’s First Thruster” fell off the black wall. You picked up the merchandise to place the toy back on the wall but decided to read the extravagant writing in the back.

“**_Experience Endless Thrusting Stimulation & Clitoral Thrills –– On-Demand!_**  
**_ Satisfy every craving with tireless thrusts, randy rotations, and thrilling vibrations whenever you want –– all in just one vibe: Eve's First Thruster!_**  
**_ There's up to 5.5" of a firm, yet supple phallic shaft ready to do all that thrusting for you, for as long you as you crave._**  
**_ At the same time, beads inside the shaft rotate clockwise or counter-clockwise to stimulate internally –– especially your G-Spot. While you're getting massaged inside, a frisky vibrating bunny seeks your clitoris._**  
**_ The combined effect equals one heavenly "oh!" after another! “_**

“Yeah right," you said to yourself ready to place the toy back on the shelf.

“Need any help?”, a sales associate appeared shaking you of your concentration.

“I’m fine, still deciding,” you answered weakly. “On which?”, the sales associate excitingly asked. Anxiety creeping into your skin, you decided on the toy in your hand.

“It’s fine, I’m getting this one”, you finalized zooming past the sales associate.

“Alright, enjoy”, the associate replied to your fleeing frame. $67.43 later, you zoomed home looking to release endorphins and try the “Eve’s First Thruster”.

Practically running into your shared apartment, you slide past your overly curious apartment-mates. A characteristic that can be seen slightly your fault, considering how many times you appeared with gifts and free things. Succeeding in entering your room, you placed your work bag on your desk, grabbing the newly bought toy and removing it from its plastic casing. Excited and eager, you quickly showered setting fire to the luscious candles around your room, creating a calm environment. Stepping out of the tub, you grabbed the toy jumping on your fluffy bed. Quickly finding the remote to the speakers in your room, you began playing 90s R&B loud throughout the room.

Tonight was your night, nothing could ruin it. Cleaned, batteries in place, sheets warm, and no distractions. You let the lube soak the toy, letting it drip on the floor beside the bed. Placing the toy near your entrance, you teased, following the rhythm of Maxwell’s vocal run letting the lube coat your pussy lips. Not rushing, you continued teasing yourself loving the cold ridges easy glide over your eager nerves. You slowly increased the vibrations of Eve, yes Eve. No use being distant, the thing was yours now. You didn't want to wait anymore, placing the tip of the head inside, immediately loving the ridge design. Eve was very real, becoming more warmer by your touch and stroke. Finally placing Eve farther inside, closer to your g-spot, you started a teasing pace. The grip became loose and you lost Eve under the sheets. You groaned lazily searching for the toy between your sheets, further tangling the sheets until you heard Eve smack the floor.

“Ugh fuck, cmon,” You huffed, whining completely before you decided to get up from the bed to retrieve the fallen sex toy. When you approached the end of your bed, you found your covers shaped weirdly as if masking a bent person. You quickly decided to remove the covers, revealing indeed a crouched person in place of your sex toy. You gasped quickly moving away from said person. “Who the fuck are you?” you exhaled finding it difficult to breathe and wondered if he was born with pink hair.

“I’m Eve.”, the man said rising from the ground, completely naked.

  
“Uh-huh, “ you nodded scared out of your damn mind trying to reach the small handgun placed under the desk. The attempt was unsuccessful, as he loomed closer.

  
“Back up,” you weakly said trying to control your heartbeat and avoid gazes at his pee-pee.  
“You look beautiful,” he admired quickly extracting you from the desk into the wall. “Why don't we continue where we left off?” the lean man slurred grabbing at your naked sides.

  
“I AM GOING TO NEED YOu”, you harshly began before his lips landed on your skin. “Get off me!” you screamed pushing the unknown man.  
“But..” he whined, obviously hurt.

  
“I don't know you!” you began grabbing the robe on your chair. “And how did you get into my room? Are you with Bethany ?!” you argued. “This is not the first, Bethany left her cheating remnants around the house”, you said more to yourself.

  
“No, I’m Eve!”, he asserted dramatically posing with hands on his side, fully naked. Ready to kick him through the window, the lean man was impressive in his carefully creased muscles and thighs. He had no need for shame. Quickly scanning and grabbing a towel from the shelf near the bathroom, you threw it to him.

  
“Find your clothes and get the hell out,” you said aggressively.  
“No, I have nowhere to go”, he continued, flinging the towel sideways calling your name.  
“Get off me and stop calling my name!” you scolded trudging towards your door as he used his weight to stop you. That didn't stop you as you opened your door wide searching for Bethany. Where is she?

  
“How are you going to dispose of me after you bought me?!” the man yelled, who called himself Eve continued. You froze in front of the door, as your other apartment mate, stopped short before your door, staring widely. Eve called you once again. “Don’t kick me out, I’ll be gone right after I satisfy every craving with tireless thrusts, randy rotations, and thrilling vibrations whenever you want.” he finished.

Your eyes bulged pushing back into the room. “Oh my goodness, how did you know that?! Did you read the box?!” you asked hands over his mouth and body shoved to the corner of the bed. “I am the box,” the man muffled under her palms. “This is weird, super weird” you groaned frustrated.  
“Let me ease your frustrations, with the combined effect equals one heavenly "oh!" after another!” he finished pulling you on top of him.

“Eve no, stop. No -” you flustered as he quickly removed your robe.  
You floundered at his skillful hands on your body,

“Let me satisfy” he purred into your ear finding a similar calming and passing pleasure of his cock gliding across yours. It felt so life-like. Maybe if you weren't so sex-crazed, you would have thrown him out the window, you told yourself. However, found his lips reeling you in. His lips moistened over yours, making any rebuttal hard to come by. More and more lips sweeping over your chest, across your nipples, and collarbone, deteriorating your promise to remove yourself after every second.  
“I am going to turn on now,” he slurred. You moaned finding your hands entangled in his vibrant pink hair. “You feel just like ...Eve”, you moaned.

  
“Yes, because I am...Eve”, the pink-haired man answered pulling you closer.

  
“Is that even your real name”, you whined under the man’s touch.

  
“I only exist with the name you give me.”, he whispered. Eyes slightly wider than before, he let his cock slip in, letting your pussy take him in. You moaned louder, feeling a familiar penetration.  
“Does that satisfy, you?”, the man asked stroking slowly. “I can always increase the vibrations”, he said above a whisper moving closer, “or add rotations?”.

  
“Fuck,” you moaned when you felt a stronger vibration between your thighs. “I umm….” you tried to reason but the pulses were increasingly heightening your pleasure.  
“Tell me, your not cummin already”, he teased lips locked on your nipple. You could care less as the thrusts seemed to hit just right and suddenly you couldn't think straight. His voice was lessening as the music that played throughout the room. Your hands grabbing at his back at the quickly impeding sensation of what is to come. “Not too quick, I want to show you the rest of my..” the man said before he disappeared in your grasp. You came down from your high, turning over, heaving slightly. When you sat up unable to find the man who called himself Eve, you found your sex toy in between your legs, exactly where the man disappeared.


End file.
